Different Kisses
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Avengers Superhusbands fic about kisses. Just some fluffy goodness.


_Don't know where this idea came from, it just... did. I hope you like it!_

* * *

When Tony kissed him the first time he was drunk and they were in a bar. The flashing lights weren't appealing to Steve when all he wanted to look at was Tony's arc reactor, the pulsating blue light capturing his attention. He wanted to ask about it, understand what it did, why it was there.

Abruptly, he became aware that he'd been staring at Tony for a good five minutes and that their fingertips were touching on the bar. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, ignoring the electric tingles that raced down his spine and into his stomach, sending warmth radiating outwards.

"What is it?" He asked softly as Tony opened his mouth.

"You're handsome." The other man slurred, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You're drunk." Steve remarked coolly. He was incredibly envious that Tony could drink and get drunk and he couldn't. He sipped his whiskey, though for all the good it may well be water, and looked back at the other man.

"And you're pretty."

"Are you trying to pick me up, Stark?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me in the morning." Tony winked. Steve bit back a laugh; even blind drunk, Tony would flirt with anything.

"I doubt Pepper would be okay with that." Steve told him firmly, but there was a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"She won't mind!" He whined, pawing at the captains sleeve.

"What do you want, Stark?" Steve flicked his gaze back to the other man and was startled at the clarity of Tony's gaze when he met his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh..." The shorter man paused, as if evaluating something. "This." He said simply, leaning in and pressing his lips to Steve's. It was a messy kiss, Steve not sure how to respond and Tony impaired by drink. After a few moments he pulled back, blushing furiously.

"You're drunk, Stark."

"You're still pretty."

* * *

The second time was immediately after Tony found the captain in the gym, ripping into the punchbag with enough force to break his hands.

"Cap." He called softly as the blonde turned, momentarily distracted.

"Oh." He replied shortly, before returning to the punchbag, ignoring the burn in his hands and working out his pent up energy and frustration. He didn't belong, he'd broken another new gadget today and, to make matters worse, it was the day he was supposed to have his date. Seventy years too late.

"Cap, stop." Tony called softly, walking towards him and standing beside him.

"Just leave, Tony." Steve replied with a shaky exhale and punched the bag so hard it split. Tony immediately stepped in front of him.

"You got it, Cap, it's definitely dead now." He smirked, but it dropped from his face at the look on Steve's.

"I said leave it." Steve growled and then jerked his head so he didn't have to look at Tony.

"Cap, you were hurting yourself. Come on, what's wrong?" Steve shook his head and kept his gaze away. Tony gently unwrapped the bandages that Steve had around his hands when he was punching, inspecting the damage. Steve jerked his hands away and then sighed.

"Sorry... Being stupid." He let Tony take his hands again, feeling the slight itch that told him he was healing.

"Cap?" Steve looked down and noticed that Tony was still holding his hands loosely.

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel better..." Tony kissed him. Hard, brief, enough to knock the breath from Steve's lungs and leave him wanting more. "I have to go, don't hurt yourself too badly." He tipped him a trademark smile and vanished from the building. Steve raised a trembling hand to his lips and stood there for a long time, mind spinning.

* * *

The third time was a heated, desperate kiss that left both men breathless. Tony had initiated it of course, always did, but it had started with a drink on the top floor of Stark tower. Steve was staring over the city, glass of water in hand, when Tony came up behind him with a glass of Scotch.

"Stark." He greeted him, sipping his drink.

"Y'alright, Cap?" Steve gave him a smile and nodded, looking over the city with a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Tony. Are you?" He leant harder against the railing and sighed softly.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Tony told him softly, catching the captains mindset.

"It's... Different. I don't belong here." He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Sorry. Bringing you down again." He offered a smile and sipped his drink again. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Hey, it's alright, Cap." Stark swilled his Scotch around the glass and downed it. He turned to follow the captains gaze and nodded. "I've always loved New York." He gave him another smile and settled against the railing with Steve.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." The captain said suddenly, not looking at him.

"Ask away, Capsicle." He could hear the tease in Tony's voice.

"Why did you kiss me?" He leant back over the railing and stared out over the city.

"See, I'd've thought that was obvious."

"I don't understand..." He said quietly, looking at Tony a little confused.

"You don't? Let's put it this way, Cap. You're hot and I'm not getting any younger."

"I don't... Oh." He swallowed thickly and nibbled his lower lip. There was a silence for a moment and then Steve turned to look at Tony. "So what do I do now?"

"Well you either reject me or, which is far more likely by the way, say yes."

"To being with you? I... Yes." Steve swallowed thickly again and then brought his gaze to rest on Tony's face. "Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked and placed his glass on the railing, before pressing his lips against Steve's. The kiss quickly became heated and desperate, Tony using his tongue to get Steve to open his lips and let him in. Steve felt an assault on his senses as he tangled his fingers in Tony's hair and let himself be kissed, learning quickly and reciprocating what Tony was showing him.

"Oh..." Steve murmured as Tony pulled away. "Why did you stop?"

"Because, Cap, I was thinking we could take this inside."

"I've never... I'm not... I haven't..." He spluttered, his cheeks tinged a dark red.

"Yes, I know." Tony's gaze was warm and he slowly took his hand. "I'll teach you. Don't worry."

"It's... I'm scared I guess."

"You're with the eternal stud, Cap, nothing to be frightened of. But no pressure." Tony smiled and tugged him indoors.

* * *

The first time Steve ever initiated the kiss was almost a year after they'd been officially a couple. He'd been lying in bed reading, one hand tangled with Tony's as he slept, the other holding up the book. After seventy years of sleeping, he didn't sleep too often, and when he did it wasn't for very long. So, at 4am, when Tony suddenly jumped awake, he was already awake. He felt Tony tug at his sleeve and he gently turned and looked into the billionaire's eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, reaching over to stroke khis hair, keep it from his face.

"Nightmare..." The other man whispered softly, curling up against Steve's chest, trying not to cry out at the assault on his senses

"Oh..." He said quietly, stroking his hair and not quite knowing what to do. After about an hour, Steve gently tips Tony's chin up. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I don't want to, hot stuff." He said gruffly, resting his head on Steve's chest. With a strange look in his eyes, Steve kissed him softly, brushing his lips over Tony's. It was his first time kissing the other man, and he tangled his fingers in his hair, placing his other hand on the arc reactor in Tony's chest. It was a comforting kiss, not initiating anything, something to reassure Tony that it was okay. When he pulled back, Tony gazed up at him with clear eyes.

"Thank you..." Steve smiled at the look on his face.

"You're welcome, Stark." He smiled and strokes his hair back from his face, cupping his cheek in one hand.

"That was the first time you kissed me, Mr Rogers." Tony said lethargically.

"It seemed... Right."

"It was."

* * *

_Well um... That was racing around in my head for a while so please, drop me a line if you enjoyed! (:_


End file.
